The pathogenesis of facial mucocutaneous Herpesvirus hominis (HVH) infections will be studied in 20 volunteers by correlating symptoms, histopathology, and HVH titers in lesions and saliva. All HVH isolates will be typed and tested for sensitivity to adenine arabinoside monophosphate (Ara-A-MP) and to disodium phosphonoacetate (PAA). In Phase II, 75 otherwise healthy subjects with facial HVH infection and 21 immunosuppressed patients with facial HVH infection will be randomly assigned to topical treatment with either 3% Ara-A-MP, 5% PAA, or placebo ointment in a prospective, double-blind clinical trial.